


The Adventures of Mr.Hotass and Squirrel-Boy

by leeknowcantswim



Series: A Series of First Meetings, Love and Madness [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dance Recital, Fluffy, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Not Beta Read, Seo Changbin is Whipped, changbin is done with his boyfriend being stolen, changbin likes ropes ;), dance line on dance team that is lit, felix is the best friend you wish you had, he loves minho a lot ok, jisung is a mess, jisung learns a lesson about loving himself, minho is a mess, this is so cute my teeth hurt rereading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowcantswim/pseuds/leeknowcantswim
Summary: Jisung was a mess ok. But he was a mess in love.





	The Adventures of Mr.Hotass and Squirrel-Boy

Changbin growled as another body dropped on top of him and Felix, squeezing their way in between the two and practically shoving Changbin off his own bed. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was seeing as there was only one person that dared interrupt Changbins Felix-Time.

 

“Jisung I swear to god-” he hissed out like an elbow connected with his spleen and he was completely off the bed in a lump. “I’m going to strangle you with your own Gucci scarf.”

 

Jisung said nothing, simply wrapping himself around an amused looking Felix who was really no help in these situations for he was too soft. Changbin though had no problem threatening his best friend to actually let him have his own boyfriend to himself for more than 2 seconds.

 

“Why the long face Sungie?” Felix asked, playing with the blonde's hair as his head thumped onto his chest, eyeing his boyfriend silently with a warning. ‘Don't you start anything,’ it said. Changbin deflated, dragging the covers off the bed to wrap around himself as he leaned against the bed frame, pouting until Felix reached out his other hand and began to rub his head like he was with Jisung.

 

Instantly, Changbin melted into his boyfriend's palm, practically purring. “...yes what is so wrong that you have to interrupt my Lix-time yet again?”

 

Felix giggled at the term as Jisung removed his head from where he had pressed his face into the orange haired male's chest, pout visible.  

 

“I embarrassed myself in front of Mr. Hotass again,” he whined, “I blew up the chem lab......again.”

 

“Did you get distracted by his ass again?” Felix inquired, eyes twinkling.

 

Jisungs blush was all the answer they needed.

 

“Oh my god, Jisung just ask him out already!” Changbin shouted, glaring towards the boy as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. That asshole. That should be Changbin snuggling into Felix's comfy chest.

 

“You know I can't do that Changbin!” Jisung hissed back, purposely stuffing his face into Felix's neck. “And it isn't as if you were any better before you and Felix started dating!”

 

Changbin ignored Felix's pointed look as a blush covered his cheeks, “This isn't about me and my boyfriend this is about you and your painfully hard to watch crush!”

 

“Why can't you ask him out Sungie?” Felix asked quietly, always the peacemaker between the best friends.

 

“Because of of...because…”Jisung deflated, looking absolutely put out. “It isn't like what it was like with you guys….he isn't interested in me back. At least you liked Changbin back when he finally stuttered out his confession. Besides, I’m just the strange kid that looks like a squirrel and doesn't shut up.”

 

Ignoring Changbins ‘Hey!’, Felix frowned, lifting up Jisung’s chin to force him to look him in the eye. Quite the awkward position, but effective as Jisung melted from the fond look in Felix's eyes, “Hey, stop talking shit about yourself. That's Changbins job. You're not strange-”

 

“He really is,” Changbin muttered, wincing as Felix tugged at his hair.

 

“You're not strange, your just you! Sungie, it's your quirks that make us who we are and sets us apart from others. Don’t diss them. I, for one, love your quirks. Your loudness helped me a lot when I first moved here, remember? I was that shy kid that hid from everyone until you came up and introduced yourself to me, dragging me to lunch.” Felix smiled softly, “Your an amazing guy Jisung, anyone with eyes can see how hot you are and your personality? Perfect. If Mr.Hotass isn't interested, then it's his loss.”

 

Jisung squealed softly, wrapping his arms around Felix tightly and sighing, “Why can’t I just date you Lix? Things would be so much more simple.”

 

“I AM NOT SHARING MY BOYFRIEND WITH AN OVERGROWN SQUIRREL!” Changbin screamed over Felix's giggles.

 

Jisung smiled softly as he watched Felix and Changbin interact. It was so clear to anyone just how much they loved one another. Changbin had the habit of looking at Felix as if he hung the moon and the stars, a dumb smile covering his face as soon as he spotted the younger anywhere. Likewise, Felix would instantly brighten at the mere mention of his boyfriend, a dreamy look covering his face.

 

Seeing them together was another thing in itself. Most people wouldn't think they were dating, and for two years at that (“2 years, 3 months and 21 days Jisung,” “...your whipped Bin.” “Shut up,”). Together, it was almost sickening how they acted. No, they weren't those couples that were overly PDA (although Felix loved clinging onto Changbin, but that's just how Felix was), but it was the small things that made them adorable. Felix and Changbin were that couples everyone couldn't help but love.

 

Jisung wanted that. He wanted someone he could love and adore as much as those two. He wanted someone to binge movies with, go out to eat with or just take a walk with. Someone he could be sickeningly lovey-dovey with. And if it was with Mr. Hotass, that would be great.

  
  


It was raining when Jisung left the apartment, finally being torn from Felix by Changbin after they both realized Jisung actually had another class he had to go too.

 

Jisung had been ready to fight Changbin as he shoved him out the door, but Felix, bless that boy, didn't like violence so he had to suppress his urge to smack Changbin until Felix was gone. Changbin was just lucky Jisung loved his boyfriend as much as he did (they were self-declared platonic soulmates, suck it Changbin) otherwise he would be sporting a nice bruise.

 

He sighed as he dodged a puddle. This weather was not helping his mood at all.  Felix's words had helped Jisung but the rain seemed to just wash away the positive vibes he'd had before.

 

Jisung envied Felix’s ability to cheer others up, his skill at using words openly. Felix had always worn his heart on his sleeve, unlike Changbin and Jisung themselves, and made sure everyone around him had support and love. He really wished he was like that, but Jisung was horrible at using his words unless he was writing lyrics.

 

A dog barking started Jisung, and suddenly his feet weren't on the ground anymore. He let out a loud groan as his back hit the wet ground, not moving for a second.

 

He closed his eyes against the sky, wishing the ground would open up and swallow his pitiful self before anything else happened. Rain dripped over his face, rolling down his cheeks before falling into the puddle below him, some rolling down to drip down his shirt.

 

Suddenly, the rain wasn't hitting his face anymore. Blinking, Jisung looked up to see an umbrella covering the over half of his body, a face hovering with a concerned expression on it appears.

 

“Are you ok? I saw you fall but you didn't get up,” the face asked. The really handsome, familiar face. ‘Oh god, kill me now,’ Jisung thought as his eyes met those of Mr. Hotass himself.

 

“I'm fine!” Jisung squeaked out, face flushing, “My uh feet just got ahead of me.”

 

Mr. Hotass looked amused, concern still dancing in his eyes as he straightened, “I hate it when that happens.”

 

“Yeah.” Jisung nodded, sitting up slowly.

 

A hand appeared in his line of vision and Jinsung followed it to Mr. Hotass’s smiling face before he carefully took the others hand. Instantly, he was pulled up to his feet, stumbling slightly. “Oh wow, you're strong as fuck.”

 

Mr. Hotass smiled wider, “Why thank you.”

 

Jisung took a step back from the other male, although not before catching a whiff of the others cologne. Damn, that was nice smelling. “Dude, what's your cologne? It smells so good.”  

 

Mr. Hotass blushed slightly, “Oh I’m uh not wearing any?”

 

“Oh...you smell really good then.” Jisung wanted to smack himself. Maybe he should try and kiss Felix as he did at that Christmas party and let Changbin murder him. No, he couldn't put Felix through that torture (although he also knew Felix wouldn't protest since he knew it was just Jisung and his weird tendencies, but the younger did hate getting blood out of things so).

Mr. Hotass laughed, “...Thank you I guess. You smell nice as well.”

 

“It's Drakkar Noir.” Jisung offered, really wanting to just up and die at that moment.

 

“I’m Minho.” Mr. Hotass said, holding out a hand, a bright smile gracing his lips.

 

Oh, shit, Mr. Hotass had a name and he was telling him it. He had to respond, “Jisung! My names Jisung.” he quickly shook the others hand, eyes landing on the watch the other was wearing and instantly pleasing. Shit. He was late. “Oh shit I’m late for class, dog gods save me now.”

 

Mr. Hotass - Minho, laughed and Jisung was momentarily stunned, “Well, I’d better stop keeping you. It was nice meeting you outside of the Chem Lab Jisung.” he sent one more stunning smile towards Jisungs dumbfounded face before turning to leave, going towards the crosswalk.

 

Jisung stood in a daze at what had just happened for approximately 2.4 seconds before the realization he was still late for his class hit him and he screeches, “SHIT MR. KIMS GONNA CASTRATE ME!”

 

As he bolted in the direction of the university, he could have sworn he heard loud, twinkling laughter echoing after him.

  
  


Minho laughed as he watched the cute boy dash away. He’d finally mustered up the courage to actually talk to him like Felix suggested and it had gone well for the most part. Minho hadn't counted on the fact the boy was so blunt, but he somehow found it endearing, like Jeongins strange facts he yelled out when he got nervous.  

 

He sighed, turning back towards the direction he was originally going. He had agreed to meet up with Hyunjin and Felix to start the choreography for the next competition. Last year, the Dance Team had made it all the way to the finals only to just miss out on winning second, getting third place instead. This year though, they were gunning for first, and to get first, the dance had to be top notch.

 

He was glad he got to figure out the boy with the cute squirrel-like features (honestly so adorable) name. Now he could stop calling him Squirrel-boy in his head.

 

Jisung. A smile graced Minho's lips as he quickened his pace. What a cute name for a cute boy.

  
  


“Feeeeellllllixxxxx-” Jisung yelled as soon as he entered his and Changbins apartment, throwing his bag down on the ground with a huff. “Are you here? I really need a cuddle right now!”

 

Changbin stared him with a disgusted expression on his face as Jisung shook his head like a dog, “Once again, he's my boyfriend. I should be the only one he cuddles with.”

 

Jisung pouted, “Your just jelly cause your boyfriend likes me more than you.”

 

Changbin glared at him, “I hope you never enjoy cheesecake again.”

 

Jisung gasped, extremely offended, “I am DISGUSTED. I am REVOLTED. I dedicate my entire life to our Lord and saviour Jesus Christ and this is the thanks I get?”  

 

“Jisung you literally asked me the other day if you could slut drop in a church.”

 

Jisung waved a hand dismissively, “Maybe the lord likes its, you don't know his story.”

 

“It's literally published in the Bible.”

 

“Where is Felix?” Jisung asked, changing the topic after not spotting the orange haired boy he searched for.

 

“He’s at dance practice. He’s in this year's final dance, remember.” Changbin shoved Jisung away as he plopped onto the couch directly next to him, “Get away you're soaking wet. What did you do, swim in a lake?”

 

“It's pouring out Bin.”

 

“...Oh.” then, “That's why Lix had the umbrella…”

 

“You need to really get out more. Maybe take Felix on some nice dates.”

 

“EVERY TIME I TRY YOU SHOW UP!”

 

“I DO NOT! HOW DARE YOU!”

 

“YOU THIRD WHEEL SO HARD I TURN INTO THE THIRD WHEEL! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU OVERGROWN FURRY!”

 

“I see your point but I raise you platonic soulmates,”

 

“Oh my god-”

 

Neither boy noticed as the door opened and Felix himself entered the apartment, not even batting an eye at what was happening, instead of turning around and deciding to visit Chan instead. Maybe Hyunjin and Woojin.

  
  


2 days later found Jisung half awake laying on the couch with a bowl of spaghetti on his chest. Did he care that it was 3 days old and it was currently 9 AM? No. Should he? Probably.

 

But Jisung couldn't find the effort to care, mind still reeling from all that happened these 2 days.

 

Minho had begun appearing everywhere, and while Jisung would normally not mind it (it gave him a chance to stare at his wonderful face and ass), the older had begun to take notice of Jisung as well, sparking up conversations with Jisung whenever he could.

 

Jisung loved talking to Minho, but there was something about the boy that shut off the filter he had (he could just hear Changbin laughing, he always claimed Jisung didn't have a filter but Felix agreed with Jisung soo ha) and that he had said some…..questionable things.

 

Like when the two had been talking about their favourite foods and suddenly Jisung was telling the embarrassing story of the time he and Changbin went to Cheesecake factory back in high school and Jisung ate every single cheesecake they had, only to be banned when his demands weren't met.

 

Or the time he was doing his Doraemon impression for the show in tell when he was 7 and ended up scaring his whole class to the point of screaming.

 

Or the time he accidentally pushed his older brother into a lake, only to be dragged in. His swim shorts ended up coming off. To this day, Jisung hadn't left his swim shorts untied without at least two knots.

 

On the bright side of telling his crush his horrifying past experiences that haunted him to this day, he managed to get Minho to laugh. A lot.

 

One time in the middle of Chem when they were meant to be paying attention to a very important lab, Jisung had gotten Minho to laugh so hard the older fell to the ground laughing, accidentally knocking over a chemical.

 

That was the day Jisung also learned that Hydrogen does burn through clothes.

 

Jisung sighed, shoving a fork full of spaghetti (or is it chopstickful?) into his mouth as Changbin rushed around the apartment, on the phone with Felix.

 

“I will babe, don’t worry.” Changbin said as he tugged his shoes on, “Don't worry about Jisung, he's just lazing around.”

 

Jisung made an upset noise, earning a glance from Changbin. He moved to sit up - only he clearly did so too fast as suddenly he was choking on a meatball that had ended up in his mouth somehow (he didn't remember cooking meatballs but then again it was three days ago).

 

Changbin simply watched him struggle for his life, one eyebrow raised as he watched Jisung attempt the Heimlich on himself, “Oh he's totally fine Lixie. Just swallowed wrong.”

 

The nerve. Finally, Jisung could breathe, the meatball going flying the hitting the TV, slowly sliding down it. He huffed, coughing as he attempted to yell out, “I WAS DYING AND ALL HE DID WAS WATCH.”

 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “I knew you'd  be fine, stop being dramatic.”

 

“Dramatic? Almost choking on a fucking meatball is dramatic?”

 

“Felix wants you to go outside today.” Changbin said, grabbing his keys, “Babe you should have seen him. He was fine, just playing it up.”

 

“Felix don’t listen to him! He’s a liar!”

 

Changbin turned once more, eyes narrowing at him, “Clean up your meatball, put on some actual clothes and go outside. Kill someone, join a gang, fly to Alabama - I don't care just leave the apartment.”

 

He was gone before Jisung could respond.

 

Glaring at the door, Jisung reluctantly stood, cracking his back as he went to the kitchen to get a napkin to clean up the meatball with.

 

Dropping it into the trash bin, he pondered listening to Changbin. Should he really go outside? Outside meant other humans. Other humans meant talking. Talking meant social interaction.

 

He wrinkled his nose at the thought but then he remembered it wasn't Changbin that wanted him to go outside, but Felix. Sighing, Jisung trudged off towards his room, pulling out the first things he saw.

 

He didn't want to disappoint the sunshine child and get the look. The look was the look of pure sadness and disappointment that Felix had developed over the years and would shamelessly use on his friends whenever they did something he didn't agree with. No one likes the look. No one.

 

Grabbing his own set of keys, phone and earbuds Jisung set off on his adventure.

 

He just hoped that old lady and her creepy, one-eyed dog wasn't out walking. He didn't think he could handle it staring at him again.

  
  


“Thank you, Binnie,” Felix smiled sweetly towards his boyfriend as he placed the others coffee in front of him.

 

Changbin pressed a kiss to the other's temple, “No problem babe,”

 

Hyunjin fake gagged as if he wasn't currently draped over his own boyfriend's lap.

 

“Boys, humans,” Chan nodded towards Segunmin, “Heathens. We are gathered here today for a simple reason. A reason that unites us all, for a good cause-”

 

“We’re here cause we’re all sick of Minho and Jisung’s mutual pining.” Jeongin interrupted, stuffing the last bit of Woojins cake into his mouth.

 

Chan pouted at being interrupted, “Where did this disrespect come from? I did not raise you to be like this Jeongin-”

 

“You didn't raise me,” Jeongin said, eyeing Felix's muffin and smiling as said boy broke a piece off to give to him.

 

Chan gasped loudly, “I provided you with a home, food and advice and this is what I get in return? Ungrateful brat.”

 

“Moving on from Chans over dramatic realization, we’re all here because we agree that we need to step in and help the overgrown furry and Minho get together finally,” Changbin said, placing an arm on the back of Felix's chair.

 

“Neither of them realizes that I know both of them,” Felix said, leaning back into Changbins arm subconsciously, “I get to hear what happened in both perspectives.”

 

“Minho rants a lot about Jisung.” Woojin stated, “I got, like 10 texts in a row all about his cheeks.”

 

“Jisung once gave me a speech on why Minho's ass was the best thing in this world,” Changbin stated, “He turned it into a powerpoint presentation actually. It was very informative. Even had diagrams.”

 

“Ignoring that, let's move on to planning.” Segunmin said as Hyunjin mouthed, 'diagrams’ in horror, “Anyone got any ideas?”

 

Instantly everyone's hands went up.

 

Segunmin narrowed his eyes, “Ideas that do not involve locking them somewhere together to figure out their own feelings.”

 

“There go all my plans,” Hyunjin muttered, pouting as everyone's hands slowly lowered.

 

“Wait,” Jeongin said, bouncing, “so Felix, Hyunjin and Minho are all on the dance team, and this year they're going to the finals. But Jisung doesn't know that Minho on the team too, just that he dances outside of school.”

 

“So if I invite him to watch it, he’ll show up and see Minho,” Felix added, eyes sparkling.

 

“And Minho will see him, and then boom magic moment, they kiss and go have fun in the green room.” Changbin nodded, pleased with the plan.

 

“I wouldn't have put it that way, but yes,” Jeongin said, blinking.

 

“Alright lads, we’ve got Plan A. What about B?” Chan clapped his hands, rubbing them together slowly.

 

“Lock them in the janitors closet.” Changbin supplied, taking a sip of Felix's drink.

 

“Honestly Chan, you think we have enough motivation to have a good plan B? If plan A doesn't work, we go with Changbins idea but fewer ropes.” Hyunjin huffed, draping himself moreover Woojins lap as he tried to reach for his boyfriends drink too.

 

“But the ropes are the fun part.”

 

“No ropes.” a pause came from Chan, “This time.”

 

“Can we for once not turn things into a conversation about bondage?”

 

“...when it's done safely bondage can be-”

 

“That's it meeting over, I'm done.”

 

“I hate this family.”

 

Jisung hated the sun. It burned his eyes as he tried to look out at the lake were his favourite ducks, Gerry and Berry, were currently swimming in circles. He wished it would go away. Send them into perpetual darkness.

 

Leaning back on the wooden bench, he moved his eyes to observe the people walking around, eyeing their fashion choices (Dots and Stripes do not go together kid) and making up conversations in his head.

 

His phone had long since died so music was no longer his companion on this lonely adventure, only the sounds of the city filled his ears.

 

Biting his lip, his mind drifted off towards what it always did. Minho.

 

Minho was constantly on his mind, even before they started to actually talk (he had squealed Felix's ear off when Minho called Jisung a friend, ignoring the pang in his heart at the term). It was like the older boy lived there, always waiting for the minute Jisungs mind slowed down enough to see him.

 

A soft smile covered his lips as he remembered the elder's laughter, the way his eyes lit up as he told a story, how he giggled at every little thing, how he would listen intently to everything you were saying as if his life mattered on it.

 

Oh god, he was turning into Changbin whenever he thought about Felix and he wasn't even dating Minho yet.

 

Pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes he sighed. Like Minho would ever date him. Minho deserved someone that could treat him right. Not a  mess of a boy that ate too much food and needed attention to survive.

 

“Jisung?” a voice asked and Jisung pulled his hands away to see Jin, his student teacher from his physics class. “You ok there?”

 

“Oh! Hi Jin!” Jisung sat up, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

Jin raised an eyebrow, sitting down beside him, “Why don't I believe you? What's up?”

 

Jisung bit his lip, contemplating telling Jin his troubles. Jin had been his student teacher since the beginning of the year, and he always was helping out kids with anything and everything. Like his friend Woojin, Jin had the type of caring personality that loved to help out others. He had this aura that made it so everyone around him became comfortable around him.

 

“So there's this guy-”

 

“Ha boy troubles! Do I need to beat someone up?” Jin asked, cracking his knuckles.

 

“No! No.” Jisung sighed, “Its just...I like him a lot you know? And we’re friends now! I really want to ask him out, and its not the fear of rejection that's holding me back. I just feel like I don't deserve someone like him.”

 

Jin was silent for a second, before a soft smile formed on his lips, “Why don't you think you deserve someone like Minho?”

 

Jisung blushed, “He's just...so amazing, you know? Don't even get me started on his smile, it like fucking is something out of a fairy tale, you know? And his laugh! It's so cute! Oh and the way he always makes sure you know he's listening to you, he always makes sure. Always. When he gets confused, he gets this adorable pout on his face-”

 

Jisung cut himself off as he spotted the amused look on Jin’s face, the elder laughing lightly.

 

“My point is, I would just hold him back. I’m nothing special. I'm loud, have no filter and I look like a squirrel most of the time. Minho deserves someone better than me,”

 

“Jisung, I don't think you understand just truly how amazing you are,” Jin said, “Everything you listed? Those are things that make you well you.” suddenly Jisung was reminded of Felix, saying the exact same thing to him, “Your loudness, your bluntness, your adorable cheeks, they are all things that your friends adore in you. They are not things that define if you are good enough for someone. You clearly don't see how Minho looks at you either.”

 

“W-hat-,”

 

“He looks at you as if your the only one in the room, even when he’s supposed to be paying attention in class. He gets this dazed look on his face sometimes too.” Jin smirked, leaning back, “It's quite adorable.”

 

“He's probably looking at someone else…”

 

“Jisung, you and he are the only ones that sit in the back. He’s only looking at you.”

 

The two were silent for a moment, watching as Gerry and Berry calmy swam in circles on the lake, quacking every once and awhile.

 

“You know,” Jin started, eyes never leaving the lake, “I was like you when I first met my boyfriend, Namjoon.”

 

“You were?” Jisung gaped, “But like, you literally radiate confidence.”

 

“I wasn't always like this, Jisung. For a long time, I really hated what I saw in the mirror. I didn't like my personality either. When I met Namjoon, I was in awe of him.” Jin smiled softly, “He was this boy with the IQ of a genius and yet he chose to compose music that held meaning to him instead of going into a government job. I believed he deserved someone of the same status, you know? Slowly, I fell in love with him but I didn't say anything. Then, one day, he said to me, ‘You know, I’m glad you're finally loving yourself. It took me a while to love myself too.’ It wasn't until he said it that I realized I had begun to like what I saw, ”

 

“Loving…...yourself?” Jisung muttered, mind running in circles.

 

“Namjoon and I have this theory that before you can really love someone else, you have to love yourself first.” Jin stood up, smiling gently, “Believe me when I say this Jisung, loving yourself is something we all have trouble doing. But Minho likes you for you, so why can't you try to like you for you?”

 

Jisung silently waved goodbye, mind racing.

 

Jin's words raced around his head, repeating themselves over and over as the sunset.

 

Maybe….maybe he should try. After all, it worked for Jin, didn't it?

  
  
  


“So what's up Sungie?” Felix asked, fingers wrapped around his coffee mug. Jisung was offended at how adorable he looked, hair all fluffy even though Jisung had woken him up at 8 AM. “You ok?”

 

Jisung sighed, practically deflating, “Honestly? No.”

 

Felix reached a hand across the table, taking Jisungs hand gently in his own. He sent that comforting smile that instantly made his shoulders intense.

 

“I just….I realized the other day that I don’t love myself. I never really noticed it before, you know? It was just like that. Ever since I was a kid, I’ve always found ways of covering up things I don't like, thinking the littlest things are flaws, like my cheeks or my smile. I know it's not healthy, but that's just how  I’ve been for most of my life.” Jisung looked towards his drink, watching the steam come off it, “I want to stop hating myself.”

 

There. He said it out loud.

 

Felix squeezed his hand, “I'm so proud of you Jisungie.”

 

Jisung sent a watery smile towards Felix, thanking the heavens above that he was allowed to meet this amazing boy. If Changbin ever hurt him, Jisung would beat his ass so hard he’d never be able to sit again.

 

Felix spotted the tears that were beginning to form and pulled Jisung towards him, wrapping his arms around him. “You're so brave. But I want to make sure you’re doing this for yourself, and not Minho.”

 

Jisung thought for a second, pressing his forehead into Felix's shoulder. “At first….I think I was motivated by Minho. But now, I want to do it for myself. After all, I am a goddess.”

 

“Don't you mean a god?” Felix asked amused as Jisung settled his head on his shoulder.

 

“My dear Yongbokkie, we both know females are more badass and beautiful than males. Zeus? AN right asshole. Hera? Also slightly an asshole with the whole turning someone into a cow but still better than cant-keep-it-in-his-pants-Zeus.”

 

Felix didn't hesitate to pinch Jisung at using his birth name, “...You know when we first met, I was jealous of you?”

 

“You were? Why?” Jisung was honestly confused. What could Felix have been jealous of?

 

“You were so sure of yourself, you know? You had no problem drawing attention and if someone picked on you, you just shot back at them. Me on the other hand?” Felix sighed, “I could barely speak Korean but I understood enough to know people hated my freckles or my accent. I can't count how many times I had heard from people I should have been more careful with my skin since I got ugly spots.”

 

Jisung was livid. “Who told you that? Was it Mrs.Kim? I swear I don't care shes an old lady I will fight her for saying that! I love your freckles! They’re apart of who you are!”

 

Felix smiled slightly, “Thank you Sungie. I can say the same thing about your adorable cheeks.”

 

Jisung blinked. He blinked again. Then he loudly gasped, “Oh your good boy. Real good.”

 

Felix giggled, “But honestly, Jisung. Your confidence is something I admire.”

 

Both boys settled down, turning the topic of conversation into this and that, Changbin spam texting Jisung in a rage since he stole Felix from him. The two took an adorable selfie in return.

 

“The dance finals are in two weeks, you are going,” Felix demanded, wrapping his scarf around his neck. “I don't care if I have to drag you, you are seeing me dance.”

 

“I wouldn't miss it for the world Lix.”

 

“Good. Because I know were Changbin keeps his ropes.”

 

“Oh god.”

  
  


Of course on the day of the dance recital, Jisung felt like dying. It seems his adventure in the rain had caught up to him, giving him a horrible cough and sneezing bouts that left him dizzy.

 

Changbin eyed him with disgust as he sneezed for the fifth time in 2 minutes, head snapping forwards into his arm. “Maybe you should just stay at home.”

 

“No. I refuse to let Felix be sad because of me.” Jisung was going to that dance final no matter what - cold be damned.

 

“I think he would understand Mr.Sneeze-every-two-seconds.” Changbin sighed, sliding Jisung more cold medication. Jisung smiled thankfully towards his friend, swallowing the pills dry like a boss.

 

“I’m going.” Jisung insisted, “I am not letting the love of my life down by not showing up.”

 

Changbin made a  noise that was somewhere between a grr and a groan before standing up, glancing at the clock, “Well, you might want to get dressed. Chan is gonna be picking us up in like 5 minutes.”

 

Jisung groaned, burying his head under his pillow as Changbin left. He rolled over, glancing at his phone that was balanced on the edge of his nightstand. He could say no. He could call Felix, whine a little and maybe cough into the phone until the other boy had to let him stay home and suffer. But Felix and Hyunjin had been preparing for this final for months, it had been all either of them had been doing every day. Their friends literally had to take turns dragging them out of the dance studio.

 

Forcing his bones to move, Jisung stumbled around his room, somehow putting together a semi-ok outfit that consisted of a hoodie and jogging pants (none of these clothes even belonged to him  He was wheezing by the end of the task but he was ready to go.

 

“Jisung! Chans here! You ready?”

 

Bracing himself, he took a deep breath before deciding to face the day. He made a face at himself in the mirror, running a shirt sleeve under his nose as Changbin complained Felix was going to yell at him about letting Jisung do that.

 

It wasn't as he was going to see anyone that he really cared about apart from his friends.

 

Oh, how wrong he was.

 

“Minho-” Felix hissed as the older struggled to put on his shirt, stumbling around their dressing room, “Get over here you mess. You really can’t dress yourself, can you?”

 

Minho smiled sheepishly towards him as Felix pulled his shirt over his head, ignoring Hyunjin as he snorted at him. “Sorry Lix.”

 

Felix smiled at him, shoving him towards the makeup table where Lisa had perched herself on the counter, “Go get your makeup done. We got 30 minutes till we go on stage.”

 

Minho sat in the chair, nails digging into the palms of his hands from nerves as Lisa and Momo did his hair and makeup. Everything about this performance needed to be perfect. It had to be. They had worked too hard, pouring everything into perfecting this performance, to creating choreography that would push them all to their limits.

 

He watched in the mirror as nerves started to play on some of the other members, a few of them dancing softly in the corner of the dressing room, others moving through the motions while listening to the song through their headphones. There was eleven of them on the team not including Minho himself.

 

Hoseok, Taemin and Kai shared the spot as team captains and main choreographers. Felix and  Momo were their flyers, the ones that did the more dangerous stunts during the routines. Himself, Hyunjin, Lisa, Yeji, Lay and Yugyeom filled the rest of the team, each specializing in a different area of dance. It was no doubt they were all talented, everyone bouncing off one another well to create a cohesive dance routine that highlights everyone's strengths.

 

But this was also the last performance they had together if they didn't win first. Next year, the team would be cut in half, half graduating and moving on with their lives. Not only would all the team captains be gone, but so would Yugyeom and Momo, leaving only Minho, Felix, Hyunjin, Lisa, Yeji and Lay to fill the rest of the spots.

 

They had to win, not just to say they won, but more so to cement that the struggles they all had faced while training, all the blood, sweat and tears that they had poured into their routines, losing sleep and forcing themselves to push forwards, would all be worth it. The lost relationships, both friend and more, and the lost time would be worth it.

 

Minho had always admired Felix’s ability to hold a strong relationship with Changbin even though during dance season they barely saw one another. Hyunjin as well with Woojin. Both younger boys had managed to do something that no one else on the team had - hold a stable relationship and dance. Minho wouldn't lie and say he didn't want that, he did.

 

He wanted soft nights of holding hands and cuddles, of laughter and smiles. He wanted nights of going out on the town and just having fun. He wanted to be able to hold someone's hand tight with his own and tug them closer. And if the person he pictured having this with was a certain someone with chubby cheeks - well he’d never admit it.

 

“Your all done Minho,” Momo smiled towards him as Lisa closed her makeup case, both girls looking stunning in their outfits. He smiled gratefully towards them both, standing and stretching.

 

“Alright team,  its go time.” Hoseok announced, clapping his hands, “We have 10 mins to get to the stage.”

 

“Remember, do your best.” Taemin added, “Don’t think about winning. Pretend we’re just in our practise room.”

 

“Winning isn't everything, its nice, but it isn't everything.” Kai finished, “Enjoy yourself up there and the audience will enjoy the performance.”

 

“Everybody put their hands in!” Yugyeom declared, and soon they were in a huddle, Minho pressed between Lay and Hyunjin, the smell of layers of perfume, nervous sweat and cologne filling his nose as he placed his hand in the center.

 

Hoseok looked at everyone once more, eyes looking happy and excited, “Remember, whatever happens, we’re proud of you all. I will be forever thankful for this team...no this family.”

 

“Quite being sappy Hoseok, it's not like we’re dying!” Lay laughed, eyes twinkling.

 

“Shut up brat-”

 

“Ready?” Taemin interrupted with laughter in his voice.

 

And all in unison, loud and clear, they shouted, “1! 2! 3! Let's Go!”

 

Then it was time.

Minho felt his heart pound as they got into places, both Felix and Hyunjin nudging him from their positions next to him in support.

 

The curtain was drawn, the music began to play and Minho danced.

 

Jisung both wanted to kill and thank his friends. He wanted to kill them for clearly not telling him that Minho was on the dance team, the very same dance team that Felix and Hyunjin were on and thank them for letting him see this masterpiece.

 

Had all of them knew? Looking down the line of his friends and their satisfied faces answered that question.

 

Woojin leaned closer, eyes never leaving Hyunjin on the stage as he whispered to Jisung, “Enjoying the show?”

 

“Shut it.” Jisung hissed back, struggling to hold back his coughing and sneezing in favour of staring at Minho and only Minho. Damn the boy could dance.

 

Jisung knew he looked funny, nose red and mouth wide open as he gaped at Minho on stage, barely tearing his eyes away to look at his other friends.

 

The dance itself was amazing, full of intense movements and  twists and turns. It had everything you could ask for in dance, matching the beat and rhythm of the song perfectly, the flips and more intricate moves perfectly timed. Jisung was pretty sure he screamed more out of amazement during the dance that he had ever before in his life.

 

All too soon the dance was over, the bodies on the stage stopping in perfect poses with panting chests as they smirked outstanding ovation.

 

Jisung was left staring at the spot Minho once was in shocking amazement after the boy left the stage, Changbin laughing at him from beside him.

 

“You're such a loser,” he whispered as another dance started. Jisung couldn't respond, mind still on repeating the entire dance in his head.

 

Finally, it came time for the awards, every team piling onto the stage as everyone waited with bated breath for the placings.

 

Jisung watched as members of Minho's dance team went up and collected awards for various things, most of them competing in more than one section.

 

So far, it was like Minho's team was taking everything home, winning something in every category.

 

Then it came to the overall placements.

 

Jisung dug his nails into Changbins arm unashamed, watching as the judge opened up the envelope.

 

“And this year first place winner and moving on to the nationals is…” the judge grinned, “.....”

 

Silence filled the auditorium. Then it broke into screams of happiness, Minho's team captain bounding up to grab the trophy and shake the hand of the judge before jumping back into the mess that had become his team.

 

After that, Jisung didn't really know what happened. He remembered hugging both Woojin and Changbin, screaming loudly and jumping up and down.

 

Somehow, he had ended up in the lobby standing beside Woojin and Changbin as they waited for Felix and Hyunjin.

 

“Why am I here?” he asked, blowing his nose in tissue as he narrowed his eyes towards Changbin, “What do you have planned you monster?”

 

Changbin rolled his eyes, tightening his hold on the flowers he had gotten Felix, a bunch of daisies (Felix's favourite), “First of all, that's disgusting. Second of all,   here to confess your love to Minho already.”

 

Jisung froze. His eyes widened. “What?” he will never admit the squeak that came from his mouth.

 

Changbin nodded towards Woojin, who held out a second bouquet of flowers that had suddenly appeared in his hands towards Jisung, offering them to him.

 

Jisung took them numbly, heart pounding and throat feeling like it was going to close, “Guys I can't-”

 

“Too late lover boy,” Changbin hissed back, face melting into a smile as Felix, Hyunjin and Minho came into view.

 

Oh shit. Jisung was going to die. His eyes met Minho's own, who looked shocked yet pleased to see him.

 

The three dancers broke off from the rest of their dance crew, shouting ‘see you later’ and ‘byes’ as they made their way over to Jisung, Changbin and Woojin.

 

Instantly, the two couples paired off, talking and hugging one another softly while Jisung was left staring at Minho in an frightened hope. He could do this.

 

“Jisungie? What are you doing here?” Minho's head tilted to the side like a curious cat. Jisung couldn't do this.

He shoved the flowers forward, stuttering out, “These are for you!”

 

Minho's eyes widened before he took the flowers, amazement in his eyes, “For me?”

 

“Felix and Hyunjin are two of my best friends, Felix is actually the friend I told you about, you know the precious bean that I would give my life for and I came to see them but I totally did not know you were on the team too I mean I knew you danced but I didn't think you danced with them-” Jisung couldn't help but ramble, all nerves and wide eyes, “you were amazing though! Totally! Like I couldn't stop watching you, not that I was staring at you or anything, I swear! Anyways I was watching you then suddenly I got dragged out here and Woojin gave me flowers to give you to help me confess but like Changbin said I’m just   big loser and I can't-”

 

“Wait-” Minho stopped him, a soft smile on his lips, “Confess? Confess what?”

 

Jisung blushed, hand rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes met the floor, “That I like you. A lot. Not in a friend way.”

 

Silence. Jisung squeezed his eyes shut. He’d done it now. Not only had he probably grossed Minho out, but he probably lost his friendship as well.

 

Then Minho spoke, “Oh thank god.”

 

Jisung lifted his head instantly, eyes wide and mouth moving to ask a question but he was silenced by lips on his own - and wow, Minho could kiss.

 

“  supposed to kiss back silly,” Minho whispered to him when he pulled away, eyes soft.

 

“O-oh right,” Jisung cleared his throat, blush heating up his whole face. “Can I try again?”

 

Minho smiled widely, “Of course, love. Try as many times as you want.”

 

And Jisung did just that.

 

Until he felt the need to sneeze - being forced to stop kissing Minho in favour of sneezing loudly into his elbow, forehead hitting Minho's chin as he was forced forward from the strength of it.

 

Minho frowned, placing a hand on Jisungs forehead as the boy tried to get his bearings back, “Jisung - your so hot!”

 

Jisung giggled, “Glad you think that way, babe-”

 

Minho rolled his eyes, gently flicking Jisung on the forehead, “I meant you're burning up. Come on, let's get you home and in bed.”

 

“Will you join me in said bed?” Jisung asked, wiggling his eyebrows as Changbin threw Minho keys to their apartment, telling him to wrap Jisung in a blanket burrito.

 

Minho laughed, loud and full of life leaving Jisung feeling breathless for a whole other reason than just his congested chest. “Take me on a date first!”

 

Jisung blushed a brighter red, “I meant for cuddles!”

 

Minho smirked, “I know. I just wanted to tease you some more, love.”

 

Jisung was silent for a second, “Does Friday work? At noon? I know you don't have dance practice as Felix and Hyunjin don’t-”

 

“Fridays perfect Jisungie.” Minho smiled softly towards him, making Jisung feel warm inside. “Let's get you feeling better first though, ok?”

 

Jisung smiled back and Minho couldn't help but fall a little bit harder. Jisung looked, well, like a mess to be honest - but to Minho, he looked beautiful.

 

Minho pressed a soft kiss to Jisungs cheek before pulling him closer, intertwining their hands. Jisung only blushed harder, softly swinging their hands together as he leaned onto Minho slightly.

 

“I told you they would get together today,” Felix smiled proudly as he watched his friends, Minho helping Jisung into his car before driving off in the direction of Jisungs apartment. “Although I am a little mad you made Jisung leave his bed while sick.”

 

Changbin held his hands up, “It was the only way! Besides, the plan worked,  didn’t it?”

 

“Still, did you at least give him medication? The strawberry one that he likes?” Felix narrowed his eyes at Changbins silence, “You gave him the banana one didn't you?”

 

“It was the only one we have!” Changbin tried to defend himself, flapping his arms around.

 

“It is not, I should know seeing as I was the one to stock your med cabinet! Changbin you know he doesn't like banana!”

 

“God you two talk like he’s your son,” Hyunjin muttered, looking between the couple.

 

Changbin paled, “I am not having him as my son!”

 

Felix glared, “What's wrong with having Jisung as our son?”

 

“Fine! He’s our son!” Changbin sighed wearily, “I’m too young to have children.”

  
  


At school on the next Monday, Jisung arrived early, feeling happy and healthy as he approached Jin.

 

“Hey Jin,” he smiled towards the student teacher, “I just wanted to thank you, you know for that day in the park.”

 

“It was no problem at all Jisung,” Jin wiggled his eyebrows, “Did you get your man?”

 

Jisung blushed but smiled, “I did. Thank you for making me realize I needed to love myself first. I’m getting there.”

 

Jin smiled gently back, “It’ll come with time. I promise.”

 

“Still. Without your advice, I think it would have come much later.”

 

Jin just smiled, looking over Jisungs shoulder to see a smiling Minho hovering outside of the door, an coffee in hand as he watched and waited for Jisung. “It was nothing kid, really. Now go to your boyfriend already.”

 

Jisung smiled widely once more, saying his goodbyes before making his way to the door.

 

“Hey babe, is that for me?” Jisung asked, making grabby hands at one of the cups.

 

“Who else drinks this sweetness from hell?” Minho chuckled, handing him the drink before taking his hand, “Felix wanted me to tell you he’s forcing you to eat dinner with him and Changbin tonight. I’m invited.”

 

Jisung snorted at the look on his face, “What, you scared? Felix is literally one of your oldest friends.”

 

Minho nodded, “Yeah, well, it still feels like I’m meeting the in-laws for the first time.”

 

Jisung laughed, his whole body shaking as the force of it forced him to bend over. Minho watched, a fond smile grow on his lips.

 

Minho knew, staring at the boy beside him, he had fallen hard, heart completely belonging to Jisung and Jisung alone.

 

**Jisung too had fallen completely in love with the boy that made his life. With Minho by his side and supportive friends, he had learned to love himself for his faults and see himself in the eyes of those that cared about him.**

 

**“Whatcha thinking about babe?” Jisung asked after he finished laughing, catching the look Minho was giving him.**

 

**Minho smiled even softer, pressing a soft his to Jisungs temple, “Just about how much I lo**

**Author's Note:**

> so that was a mess that was sitting in my drafts for literally a month enjoy :)
> 
> kudos are welcome along with comments! come find me on SKZ amino i dare you


End file.
